


Babysitters

by NotWhoYouThink131



Series: Little Hamilton [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is awkward and cute, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter! Aaron, Daddy! Thomas, Little! James, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottle feeding, diaper wetting, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: If Thomas had a say in this, James would be big and he wouldn't have to make this call. Sadly, Thomas has no say in this, and he has to make this call.





	1. Chapter 1

“James, I need you to stop crying,” Thomas says calmly. They’ve been at this for hours, and he’s somehow managing to keep his voice at its normal level.

“ _ No! _ Daddy, you can’t leave me! I-I need you!” James’ blubbering has become nothing more than raw screaming, which may be because he’s been shrieking in Thomas’ face since he announced he had to go to a meeting today at breakfast.

“Madi, I gotta go,” Thomas says, petting the boy’s head to try to placate him. “Daddy’s got a really important meeting and he can’t miss it.” He sees James’ eyes start welling up again and he frowns. “James, I know you want to stay with me, but you gotta stay here with Lucy, okay? I’ll be home soon”

“Thomas, you’re going to be gone for hours,” Lucy says. “Do you really think I can handle him for that long? Or that he’ll want to stay with me for that long?”

“Don’t go!” James sobs, clinging to Thomas. “Daddy, don’t go!”

Thomas groans softly. They’ve been into this Little lifestyle for a while, and Thomas has never wanted to shake James more than he does right now. Normally James can gather himself together enough to pull himself from Little space enough to let Thomas leave for a bit, or even trail behind him quietly and just act as his assistant in the meeting. Right now, however, James is very cranky and scream-y and fussy and Thomas wants to smack the shit out of him. However, he’s learned his lesson watching other Daddies lose their Littles for being too rough, and he knows better than to actually hurt James. Doesn’t stop him from flexing his fingers into a fist, though.

“Stay!” James starts chanting. “Stay! Stay! Stay!”

Thomas sighs again and checks his watch. In order to arrive at the meeting on time, there would have to be no traffic and he has to leave in….. Four minutes. Okay, he has four minutes to find a compromise with James and pray to God there’s no traffic. Luckily, it’s technically after rush hour, so hopefully he’ll get the benefit of divine doubt today and get there on time. Now, he just has to placate his baby. “Okay, Madi, look. Is there anyone you could have watch you while I’m gone?”

“Stay!” James chants louder.

“Madi, please,” Thomas takes a deep breath through his nose. “Anyone? Alex, Aaron? Do I have to call your sister-”

“Aaron?” Madi cocks his head, as if he had completely forgotten Aaron knew about this.

“Yes,” Thomas says. “I’m sure Aaron’s schedule is free today, he could probably watch you for a few hours, just until I come back.” He sees James start contemplating the possibility, and Thomas decides to text Aaron ahead of an answer.

T.Jeff: I have a favor to ask of you Aaron.

A.Burr: Does it involve Hamilton?

T.Jeff: Surprisingly enough, no. I need you to watch James for a bit while I have a meeting.

A.Burr: Watch him? Why do I need to watch him?

A.Burr: Wait. Is he Little™? You want me to… What, babysit him?

T.Jeff: Yeah, kind of. It’s just for a few hours, you shouldn’t have to do too much. Just make sure he doesn’t, like, set the kitchen on fire making a mac and cheese cup or something.

A.Burr: Sweet Jesus Thomas.

“I want Aaron!” James finally announces after a few minutes.

T.Jeff: Please? He’s asking for you.

A.Burr: Why me? Why would he want me?

T.Jeff: He trusts you. You and Alex are the only ones who know bout this.

A.Burr: Give me about 20 minutes, I’ll be there.

T.Jeff: I’ll text you some instructions and shit, I gotta go rn.

Thomas pats James’ head. “Aaron’s on his way, honey.”

“Yay!” James throws his hands up.

“Daddy’s gotta go, though. Will you be okay with Lucy for a few minutes?” Thomas glances at Lucy.

“We’ll be fine,” Lucy nods, putting a hand on James’ shoulder. He smiles up at her. “Should I make him some food?”

“Aaron can do it.” Thomas says. “He’ll be here in about 20 minutes.” Thomas glances at his watch. “However, I have to go now.” He kisses James. “You be a good boy, okay Madi?”

“Yes, Daddy.” James nods.

Thomas goes to his car and turns back. James in in the window, waving at him. He waves back weakly and starts driving.


	2. Chapter 2

    Aaron cannot help but be bothered by the silence. He knows James and Lucy are probably upstairs, but the thought of him being in Thomas’ house when it’s completely silent is horrifying. This house is always loud, always full of the noises that is always associated with Thomas and James. The few days he was sick and stayed here was full of James’ blabbering and coughing and Lucy’s grumbling over Thomas’ groaning and griping; Christmas morning was full of excited cheering and the sounds Aaron has come to associate with their family. Now, there is nothing but silence.

He found his mind being brought back to his beautiful Theodosia. When she… Left, the house was silent for days, weeks, months, and he couldn’t ever get used to the silence. He made sure his house was never that silent again; he filled the house with white noise whenever he was alone, made sure to keep conversation with Theo whenever she was there. He learned to play music in the study just loud enough to be heard downstairs in the kitchen, and he even took the liberty (Or sacrifice) of having Hamilton and Philip over for dinner several times a month just to cut down on the amount of time he was alone in the quiet.

    Now he just wants something to fill the gap before he loses his mind. He taps his fingers on the wall as he removes his shoes and leaves them by the staircase, where a pile of shoes sits.

    “Aaron, is that you?” A voice calls from upstairs, and Aaron lets out a soft sigh of relief. The silence will be gone soon.

    “Yeah!” Aaron calls back.

    “We’re up in the bedroom!”

    Aaron makes his way up to the bedroom, following a trail of toys in the hallway. He chuckles and starts picking them up, bringing them with him to the room. When he walks in, Lucy is reading something on her phone and James is fiddling with toys in his hand “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Mr. Aaron!” James grins at him, waving. He has a small sock monkey in his hand, wearing a red and black sweater. Aaron remembers picking up a similar one in the hallway, with a blue and green sweater.

“Hey, James.” Aaron sits on the bed and lays down all the stuffies. “I found all these. Do they belong to you?”

James giggles and nods. “Yeah!” He scoops a bunch of them into his arms and cuddles them close. His eyes are wide and glittery, something Aaron rarely sees from James.

“And now that you’re here,” Lucy stands up. “I’m outta here. Thomas said he’ll give you instructions if you need help, you just gotta text him-”

“Where are you going?” Aaron blinks.

“I have errands to run,” Lucy says. “This ain’t my kid, I was just supposed to stay with him ‘til you got here.”

“So you’re just leaving?” Aaron says. He looks at James for confirmation, but James just sticks his tongue out at Lucy.

“We don’t need her!” James declares. “We can have fun without any girls!”

“That’s right, you can,” Lucy waves over her shoulder as she takes off. “Bye, Mr. Burr.”

“Uh… Bye?” Aaron raises an eyebrow. When he hears the front door close, he looks at James. “So, uh…. What do you wanna do?” He’s heard Thomas say to treat James like an actual child, but it’s been so long since Aaron has had the chance to be around a real child.

“Let’s play!” James throws his hands up. Before Aaron can say anything, James starts dividing toys. “You’re going to be these guys, these are the bad guys, and I’mma be the good guys.”

“Alright,” Aaron nods, trying to keep up. James has started blabbering incoherently as he sorts through his stuffies, and Aaron just nods whenever James looks at him. Jesus, how could someone so well spoken and eloquent turn into…. This? James is normally so clear and crisp when he speaks, and now his words are slurring together and he’s babbling. This was a whole new level of strange.

“No!” James whines when Aaron attempts to move one of the toys. “Statue! Can’t move!”

“Okay,” Aaron nods, putting his hands up in surrender. “Which one should I move, then?”

James stares at Aaron’s toys, contemplating for a moment, before holding up a small toy chicken. “This one!”

“Okay, then.” Aaron takes the chicken from James and starts playing with him.

They play with the toys for nearly 2 hours, James blabbering and flailing his hands, telling a story Aaron cannot comprehend. Aaron’s pretty sure two of his stuffies are in jail and James’ giraffe is a king, but he can’t be so sure.

After about an hour of playing, James stops talking. His voice doesn’t even trail off, it just stops cold and he starts playing with his toys in silence. Aaron watches him play by himself for a moment, trying to understand what went wrong. After about a minute, he starts talking again like nothing happened, smiling and bouncing his toys around their circle of creatures.

“James? You okay?” Aaron asks. ‘You got quiet.”

“’M okay,” James nods. “Play!”

“Okay, okay,” Aaron smiles.

They keep playing for a moment, James back to his bright and playful self. Aaron is kind of catching onto the story James is trying to follow here, though it’s hard to understand James among all the babbling. After another half hour of playing, James starts whining and squirming around. His face is flushed and he’s biting his lip.

“You alright, James?” Aaron raises an eyebrow.

“Icky.” James mumbles quietly.

“Icky?” Aaron repeats. James nods. “What do you mean?”

“Icky~!” James whines loudly, bouncing. Aaron can hear a soft crinkling whenever James moves and he blinks. Oh. _Oh_. _Icky_.

“Y-You’re wet?” Aaron blinks. James’ face flushes and he nods. _Oh Jesus_. “Uh… Do- Do I need to, like, change you?” This may be just out of his paygrade; Thomas never mentioned he’d have to change a diaper.

James shrugs, not looking at him. His fingers twist into the fur of one of his toys and he just stays like that, not looking at anything but his toy.

Aaron texts Thomas, peeking at James every few seconds.

A.Burr: Hey, about James…?

T.Jeff: Yes?

A.Burr: I think he wet himself? Do I…. Change him?

T.Jeff: Ah shit, yeah, can you? By the time I get there, he’ll probably have a rash.

A.Burr: So just change him? Like normal?

T.Jeff: Yeah. Don’t worry, he shouldn’t be too fussy.

Aaron looks at James. “Come on, James, let’s change you.”

“Icky,” James nods seriously, standing up. Aaron stands. “Bag’s in the bathroom,” James mumbles.

Aaron takes him to the bathroom and almost audibly gasps at the size of it. When he had been sick and stayed here for a couple days, he pretty much stayed in the bathroom downstairs, which was only about 1/3 the size of this one. For a house with only two people (Three if we’re counting Thomas’ little houseguest), this bathroom is ridiculously huge. Near the door, laying on the floor, is a large blanket with racecars on it, which James makes his way to and lays down on. Aaron sees a diaper bag off to the side of the room, and he grabs it and pulls it over to them.

“Need help?” James says softly.

“I know how to change you,” Aaron says. He starts changing James, trying to turn off the alarm screaming in his head. Never in a million years did he imagine he’d have to see James Madison naked, let alone be changing his pull-up. Ever since he started hanging out with Thomas and James, this kind of shit just gets weirder and weirder the longer he’s around.

After he has James in a dry diaper, he leads him back to the bedroom, James humming softly as he is pulled along. “Wanna play again, James?” Aaron asks.

“No,” James says. “No more play.”

“Okay,” Aaron says. “What do you want to do, then?”

“Hungry.” James says.

“Oh, alright.” Aaron says. “What do you want to eat?”

“Baba.” James mumbles, shoving his thumb in his mouth.

“Baba,” Aaron repeats. “Okay, I can do that.” He takes James’ hand and leads him to the kitchen. “Do you have a bottle?”

“Top shelf,” James says. “With the cups.”

Aaron gets his bottle down from the top shelf- Why is Thomas so damn tall??- and starts making him a bottle. “Want any other snacks?”

“Gummies.” James says quietly, chewing on the collar of his shirt. “Cabinet.”

Aaron grabs the dinosaur gummies and hands them to James, smiling reassuringly at him. “Here you go, hon.” James beams at him and he finishes making the bottle. He sets it in front of James and goes to search the fridge for a snack of his own. He settles for a stick of string cheese and starts pulling it apart, watching James.

James dives into his fruit snacks, humming happily. He holds each one up to the light, inspecting its color and shape, naming each dinosaur in his head before devouring it. His favorite ones are the blue ones, especially when they’re shaped like a T-Rex.

T.Jeff: Problem fixed?

A.Buur: Yes. He’s eating now.

T.Jeff: Okay, good. After that, he should be ready for a nap, then I’ll be home by the time he wakes up.

A.Burr: Alright.

“Mr. Aaron?”

Aaron looks up from his phone and sees James holding out his bottle. “Yes, James?”

“Sleepy.” James says softly, appropriately followed by a yawn. “Lay down?”

“Yeah,” Aaron stand up. “Why are you handing me this, though?” He takes the bottle.

“Give me bottle.” James says. “Daddy feeds me before nap time.”

“Oh, alright.” Aaron nods.

James directs him to the couch and he lays down, pulling a small green blanket out from under it. Wrapped in the blanket is a small stuffed animal, a black horse with white spots of fur, and a grey pacifier with a bird on it. He sets the binky off to the side and clutches the horse to his chest, laying his head on Aaron’s lap once he sits down. He smiles sleepily up at Aaron, and Aaron smiles back.

“Baba~” James coos. He latches onto the nipple of the bottle and hums softly, the warm milk filling his mouth. It’s sweet and silky; it tastes a little different than his Daddy’s naptime milk. He’s not complaining, he greatly enjoys this variant of his little treat.

Aaron smiles, running a slim finger along James’ jaw. The boy’s jaw clamps down and tightens around the bottle. The muscle stays tight for a few minutes as James drains the bottle, then towards the end he starts to go slack. Aaron watches him as his eyes flutter closed and he relaxes against him. After a few minutes of even breaths, Aaron pulls the empty bottle away and places the binky in James’ mouth. This whole exchange makes no difference to the sleeping child, sucking away happily on the binky.

Aaron watches his face for almost an hour, observing the way his eyes move behind his eyelids, the way his chest rises and falls in such an even pattern. It occurs to Aaron that this is one of the first times he’s ever seen James without such a high fever that he’s flushed and covered in sweat. Instead, his skin is smooth and even toned, his posture relaxed as opposed to shivering. Aaron takes a few moments to think of the word he wants to use before he comes up with one. _Healthy_. James looks _healthy_. There isn’t an ounce of sickness in this child, and it’s a rare sight from a Madison.

After an hour or so, Aaron starts to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas is getting in his car to drive home when it occurs to him.

Aaron hasn’t known about James’ Little side for that long, barely even four months, but Thomas was still able to trust Aaron with watching James at the drop of a hat. That’s not something a caregiver would regularly do with someone who is new to the Little, even if the situation was rushed like his was.

Aaron had agreed to do this with very minimum complaining, too, almost as if he didn’t mind James being Little. When Aaron first found out about James being Little, he didn’t even seem bothered by it. Most people tend to react… bad, towards Littles, when they find out. The caregiver James had before Thomas and him got engaged was not the greatest man when it came to taking care of James. Thomas winces when he thinks about the scars James has on his thighs from the rashes.

_ Aaron has a kid _ , Thomas thinks to himself.  _ That’s why he can take care of James so well. That’s why he knew how to play with James when he was sick, and how to make soup that’s easy on a sensitive stomach. That why he didn’t need instructions on how to change a diaper or how to make a bottle. That could be the reason I trust him so much _ , Thomas thinks.  _ But that still doesn’t explain why I’m so okay with him. I’ve probably known Alexander twice as long as I’ve known Burr and I wouldn’t let Alex within a mile of James unless I was there. _

The drive home seems so slow, despite the lack of traffic, and Thomas starts rapping his fingers on his steering wheel. The meeting had gone just fine- He was only five or six minutes late, so he hadn’t been reprimanded this time- and he hadn’t absolutely humiliated himself trying to give his presentation to Mr. Washington like he had last time. However, he still wanted to get home as soon as possible to see his little Madi and see if Aaron was alright. Who knows what can go wrong in just a few hours, especially with James.

He pulled into his driveway quickly and checked his phone, making sure Aaron hadn’t texted him on the way home. When he reads no messages, he is caught between panicked and relieved. Relieved because no news is usually good news when it comes to Aaron, Thomas has learned, and panicked because he cannot help but think something had happened to James and Aaron just hasn’t told him. Had James fallen asleep? Are they still playing? Did Aaron hurt him-

_ Stop _ , Thomas commands himself.  _ We’ve been over this, Aaron knows how to take care of James, and he wouldn’t hurt James. _ Not after what Thomas learned about Aaron. Aaron made him promise not to tell anyone, but if Aaron was to hurt James-

_ Thomas _ , he scolds himself. _ Knock it off, we’ve gone over this. Aaron. Will not. Hurt James. And you won’t betray Aaron. Now relax.  _ He takes a deep breath. Sometimes his anxiety just takes him in circles. Very... Slow and sick... Circles.

He walks into the house. “Guys?” He calls. There is no response, and Thomas remains frozen in the foyer for a few seconds, his mind starting to reel back into the circles.  _ Fucking hell, calm down. Just calm down. _ “James? Aaron?” More silence. _ Everything is okay. _ Thomas takes a few steps before his phone buzzes.

L.Jeff: You home yet?

T.Jeff: Yeah, just walked through the door.

L.Jeff: Good. You’ll like what you see.

T.Jeff: You’re not here yet?

L.Jeff: I came in earlier to drop off some stuff, but I left again. Go to the living room.

Thomas puts his phone away and makes his way quickly to the living room. Once he’s there, he gasps softly. Laying on the couch is James, with his head across Aaron’s lap. Aaron’s hand is tangled into James’ hair and his head is rolled back, his eyes closed. They’re both evenly breathing and resting peacefully, and Thomas leans against the doorway, a large weight lifted off his shoulders. He’s fine. They’re both fine, they’re just asleep. Thomas can’t blame them, they’re probably exhausted from all the playing. James is suckling on his binky and holding little Bronco close to his chest.

“You two,” Thomas mumbles softly, smiling. He sits next to Aaron and gently touches his shoulder. Aaron takes a moment to budge, but he reacts slowly, turning his head to Thomas before opening his eyes. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey.” Aaron says, quickly rubbing his eyes. He goes to move, but James protests softly in his sleep and Aaron looks down, as if he forgot the Little was there. “Welcome home,” Aaron says, settling with being stuck on the couch. “How did it go?”

“I didn’t get fired,” Thomas snorts. “So pretty good. How was he?”

“Oh, he was fine,” Aaron smiles. “We played, then he ate and went to sleep. He’s pretty low maintenance.”

“Yeah he is.” Thomas runs a finger along James’ cheek, and the boy smiles gently around his binky. “So no problems?”

“Nope,” Aaron smiles a little. “None at all.” He runs his finger down James’ other cheek, and Thomas looks at Aaron. He’s looking down at James with such an infatuated look, his eyes still half-lidded from sleep and a small smile on his face. Thomas wants to be disturbed by that look- Do not look at James like he’s yours, Thomas’ mind should’ve screamed- but he doesn’t feel bothered at all. Aaron can look at James like that all day if he wants, and Thomas would feel in no way threatened. In fact, he’s perfectly calm, his anxiety silenced in the presence of Madi and Aaron.

“That’s good,” Thomas says. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes,” Aaron says. “He was a treat, really.”

“If you want,” Thomas says before he can catch himself. “You can stay for a bit, play with him when he wakes up.”  _ Why would you ask him to stay with Madi? He babysat your Little, now kick him out _ .

Aaron look at Thomas for while, as if considering his offer before looking back down at James. He’s still asleep, eyes still darting around behind his eyelids and his mouth working slowly at his binky. He rest a finger under the boy’s chin and listens for Thomas’ reaction. Surprisingly enough, all is silent on the other end of the couch. Thomas doesn't seem to mind one bit.

“I think I’d like that, Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to have up guys, I fell behind in a few classes and I've been on a school work binge for like, 2 weeks. Hope you guys like this one! Feel free to leave kudos and comment and such, and I'll try to have more stuff up soon!


End file.
